Fox Contract REUPLOAD
by Drano511
Summary: This is just a fun side story on a AU when Jiraiya doesn't agree to teach Naruto when they first meet. Please note the first 2 chapters I wrote up a long time ago so it is not my writing style now at all
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfictioners this is going to be my First REAL story. So enjoy. Flame if ya want but just remember I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

Pairings: Naru/?, Kiba/Hina.

DISCLAMER: If I owned Naruto, Kyuubi would be a hot chick that Diged him and wouldn't let any girl near him. (Like this story )

Now on with the story XD

The Fox Contract

Prologue

Naruto was pissed, very pissed not only did that white haired pervert knock out his sensei. He also wouldn't teach Naruto a thing.

So this was why with only 3 weeks to go to the Finals of the Chuinin Exams, he was wondering the streets.

"Hey, Naruto that you?" He turned only to see a mob of pink hair coming his way. "Oh, hey Sakura" he said to her while still thinking. "Naruto, why aren't you training?"

He chuckled to himself "I would if someone would train me." She looked at him is a sympathetic way.

"Oh sorry Naruto, well you want to go on a date with me then?" Naruto's jaw hit the floor (Ha it rhymed I'm like Killer Bee).

Sakura was asking HIM out on a date? What was going on with the world? '**No get away from him whore.'** Naruto jumped and turned around.

"Naruto? You ok?" she went to touch his shoulder but was intently blown back in a blast of red chakra. She went flying into the nearest wall injured.

Naruto was dumbstruck what had happened? **'It's her own fault for touching you Naru-kun.'** He jumped again, where was this voice coming from?

Perhaps it was time to see the old-man about this. "Nar...uto" he swivelled around to see Sakura. Mentally hitting himself for forgetting her he went to pick her up.

'**I wouldn't do that if I was you. You can't touch a woman without my permission Naru-kun.'**

Now Naruto started to panic. What was going on? Who is doing this? And most important, how am I going to get Sakura to the hospital?

As if like magic he heard his savoir. "What the hell happened boss?"

He turned to see the Konohamaru-Corps. "Guys! Help ya boss out will ya" they all looked at him then smiled "cores but you owe us one Naruto sighed in relief.

"Ok guys this is an important mission" they all stood up straight "Sakura here has been injured in battle, and we need you to take her to the hospital, do you accept?"

They all saluted and at the same time shouted "Yes sir!" They all took a hold of Sakura, who was now knocked out, and jumped off with her.

'_**Well at least I know he's good with kids'. **_Naruto smiled at the kids who jumped off and turned towards to Hokage tower certain to find out what had happened to him.

Well there's the start. I promise to make the next chappy bigger.

So tell me in the reviews which girl you want him to have these are the 3 you can choose from.

Konan

Fem Kyuubi

Or Nibi

So this is it for now Cheerio. Drano


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here we go chappy 1 looks like its goanna be a Fem-Kyuubi/Naruto pairing. Hehehe

DISCLAMER: if I owned Naruto, Sasuke hair wouldn't remind everyone of a ducks ass.

Without further ado. LET'S GET ROCKIN!

Chapter 1

The Kyuubi

At this moment in time when Naruto was trying to find some orange book wielding Hokage. The paper angel, Konan, was looking for something orange as well, her leader.

As she turned the corner she ran into said leader. They clash and after a startle the leader smiled at her. "Konan" he said "I have a mission for you" her eyebrow rose at this.

"The nine tails" she was shocked she was going after the top buji. "Me sir?"

She asked confusion etched on her face, she wasn't expecting the nine tails. "Yes you, now go!" He commanded and she disappeared off.

The Third was not having a good day. First he had to interview ten chuinin for Misuki's place in the academy.

Then the Kaskage ask to come along to the finals, which of cores made more paperwork for him.

But for the first time in the whole day he had peace- "HEY OLD-MAN", scratch that.

The Hokage turned to see Naruto at the door with a worried look on his face. "What is in NOW Naruto, and don't say that the ramen place is closed again or you will be banned from here for life."

Naruto scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, before looking worried again. "No old-man I keep hearing voices in my head" the Hokage looked serious.

'_Crap the nine tails, he's breaking out'._ He was wrong on both counts.

"Ok Naruto I'm got to knock you out for now, sorry" the man fazed behind him and knocked him out with one swoop.

Konan had just arrived at the gates of Konha smiling to herself.

Maybe here she would find the man she was looking for.

Ever since Nagito change he was no fun. She needed to find another man. And when she did nothing on earth will stop her to get him. She smiled to herself as she passed the checkpoint.

Easy, fools they wouldn't know if their own Hokage had a child (soz couldn't help it). But she wondered where she would find the nine tails holder.

Well she better start at the records. She smiled to herself and sped off in amazing speed.

It had been a while and the third was worried. Inochi still had to come he was pacing up and down, up and down. While waiting for the man to turn up.

Then there was a knock at the door, he open it only to face the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They smile at the third and in return he let them in.

Once they were in they saw Naruto on the floor knocked out. "What happened to him Hokage-sama?" Shikaru asked. "I need Inochi to check his Mindscape. It looks like the Fox is breaking out". The trio all shudder at this. "Of cores sir, I'll start". He knelt down with his hands to Naruto head.

Seconds felt like minutes. Suddenly there was a flash of like and Inochi was thrown across the room with blinding speed. The other 3 jumped. What was going on in Naruto?

Inside Mindscape

"Where am I?" said Naruto looking around with a blank look.

Then he heard an evil giggle from one corridor. Of cores using the logic he had when hearing a giggle like that, Naruto ran straight after it. The giggling got louder as he ran across the corridor. Finally being the loudest behind the door.

He opened it and his mouth dropped at what he saw

Ok guys that's that.

Not that much bigger sorry but I HAD to leave at a cliffy.

Anyway if Konan doesn't get to the pairing she will be a bitch that wants Naruto to herself. Or is that a bad idea.

Well to next time were I will make the chappy bigger

Cheerio. Drano


End file.
